


Our Day

by ZIALLLISLIFEE



Series: One Direction One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZIALLLISLIFEE/pseuds/ZIALLLISLIFEE





	Our Day

Niall's P.O.V

 

It was Liam's and I anniversary today and I was so excited I had a whole dinner planned out. I was going to propose today but I was a bit nervous.

 

 

I was going over everything and just making sure everything was in its place.

 

 

_Knock_

 

_Knock_

 

_Knock_

 

Oh gosh I am a nervous wreak so I walk to the door very slowly. I open the door and smile.  He looked beautiful he came in and smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

 

 

"Happy anniversary baby" I had said

 

 

"Happy anniversary"

 

 

He then leaned and kissed me and it is still the same feeling I get every time we kiss just like the first sparks and everything.

 

 

Liam's P.O.V

 

 

We pulled away and I rested my forehead onto his and we soon sat down and started to eat.

 

 

"This Is really good" I said

 

 

"I made it all by my self just for you so it would be special"

 

 

"It would have been special anyway"

 

 

He looked down and blushed  and I put my hand and his hand and soon I had the courage and got on one knee. Okay this is it it is now or never.

 

 

"You are beautiful and better for me than anyone else and I was going to do this at the end of the night but here it goes will you marry me"

 

 

I had pulled the engagement showed him the ring which has ring out and _N+L=Forever._

 

 

"Yes I would love to" he had squeaked out. I am really shocked but I am very happy he had said yes to me.

 

 

Niall's P.O.V

 

 

" Liam I was going to propose tonight at least we are on the same page in the relationship I was so worried you were going to say no if I would have asked but now that you already proposed I don't have to be afraid anymore. Thank you I love you so much." I said

 

 

After I told him that I threw myself on him and gave him a big hug. After we pulled away he put the ring on my finger and I love it so much.

 

 

"I love you to. It really is a good sign when we think the same thing so I am happy for the both of us."

 

 

"So what are we going to do with the ring I had bought you?" he shrugged

 

 

"How about we keep it and when our kids what to get married we can give them those rings so it will be really special to both us and the kids?" he said

 

 

"So since we are engaged how about you move in with me?"

 

 

"Yes since this is my house now too how about we go make your bed into our bed?"

 

 

I nodded and he picked me up and ran up the stairs and I giggled when he put me on the bed and that night we officially OUR bed. 


End file.
